Transfer Scale IV 2012
This is a list of Scale IV officers transferred by Bank of India on 12th May 2012. Functional Assignments of Chief Managers It has been decided to transfer and post Chief Managers as per Annexure A. Please arrange to relieve them so as to enable them to report to their respective place of posting on or before 28.05.2012. 2. Please also note importantly that: i) Release of promotion of these officers is subject to their reporting to new place of posting on or before 28.05.2012. ii) No separate individual transfer orders are being issued. iii) Respective Zonal Managers are authorised to decide the posting of these officers within the zone, as per requirement / suitability, observing guidelines about placement issued from time to time. iv) General Manager – NBG, if they want to make some changes in posting of Chief Managers, within their NBG may send their recommendations to us with the justification for making such changes by 19.05.2012. v) Posting of officers, against whom proposed Zone is stated as Mumbai will be advised shortly. 3. Accordingly, Transferor-Zones should arrange to relieve the officers concerned in one lot by 26.05.2012 with instructions to report to the respective Transferee-Zones. The Zones, to which the officers are transferred, will decide their posting and advise the same to the present zones latest by 16.05.2012. 4. Upon relieving, all relevant staff particulars, salary particulars including details of disciplinary proceedings / prosecution / penalty imposed, if any, during the officer’s entire service, should be forwarded / advised to the transferee Zone. Please note to collect updated PDCs from the officers and after updating the same in HRMS, forward it to the transferee Zone. 5. Please importantly note that, to become eligible for promotion to Scale V, all the officers are required exposure as Branch Head for a period of 3 years in any Scale. Please, therefore, ensure that any Scale IV officers who have not completed their requisite Branch Head exposure should invariably be posted as Branch Managers for completion of the same and complying with the requirement in this regard. You are therefore advised to take in to consideration these factors while deciding the posting of officers transferred to your zone. 6. This transfer list is complete & final, no more transfer orders will be issued unless & until situation warrants. You may accordingly finalise posting of all scale IV officers of your zone as per your requirement. The officers who have been promoted but their name is not listed in the annexure will continue in same zone on promotion. 7. Please also importantly note that in case disciplinary proceedings / prosecution cases are pending against the officers mentioned in the Annexures, they should be relieved only after seeking prior concurrence from Head Office. The full details of the case / officer are advised to us. Similarly, the transferee officer/s who have been appointed as Inquiry / Presenting Officer/s, the respective Zonal / Disciplinary Authorities should make all out efforts to ensure that the cases are concluded before they are relieved for taking up their new assignment. 8. Please note that the transfer orders stated above shall supersede earlier transfer orders issued in respect of concerned officer. Please also note to advise the concerned officer through the Branch / Office where he/ she is working, about his / her transfer to the respective Zone immediately on receipt of this IOM. 9. Please do not entertain any representation/s from any of the officer mentioned in the transfer list and relieve them for their respective transferee Zone as per schedule. 10. Please advise us the latest by 29.05.2012, names of officers who do not report to you by evening 28.05.2012. Please also note that non-relieving / reporting of officers will be viewed very seriously and we may issue stand relieved letter to the officers who are not relieved to their respective Zones without any reminder to the Zones. 11. Please also note to relieve all the officers whose transfer orders have been issued earlier and yet not relived from the present Zone, latest by 26.05.2012 to their transferee Zones advised vide their respective transfer orders. 12. We solicit your co-operation in ensuring compliance. SNO FROM ZONE EMPLID NAME OF OFFICER PROPOSED ZONE 1 AGRA 136668 SANJAI GUPTA BOKARO 2 AGRA 128296 MAHENDRA SINGH HAZARIBAGH 3 AGRA 156863 RAKESH SHARMA PUNE 4 BHOPAL 156729 P RAJU P AHMEDABAD 5 BHOPAL 118873 ANJALI BIPIN BIDKAR KOLHAPUR 6 BHOPAL 114583 SUDHAKAR MISRA LUCKNOW 7 BHOPAL 138144 BIRPAL SINGH RAJPUT PATNA 8 BHOPAL 164894 BHOOPESH KARAULIA UJJAIN 9 BHOPAL 156886 RAMESH CHANDRA SHARMA UJJAIN 10 BHOPAL 135467 JAYPRAKASH BABULAL BANSAL VADODARA 11 BHUBANESWAR 153266 SUKANTA KUMAR MOHANTY MUMBAI 12 BHUBANESWAR 154958 JALA DHAR SETHY SOLAPUR 13 BOKARO 155970 AVTAR SINGH LUDHIANA 14 BOKARO 142878 SUNIL KUMAR SHRIVASTAV MUMBAI 15 CHANDIGARH 156281 SURENDRA KUMAR TANEJA BHAGALPUR 16 CHANDIGARH 147449 SHAMSHER SINGH LUDHIANA 17 CHENNAI 1 17059 MANGALI SHANMUGHAM COIMBATORE 18 CHENNAI 1 54905 PRAMOD SINGH NARUKA RAJASTHAN 19 DMO - AHMEDABAD 131796 ASHOK KUMAR MEHROTRA LUCKNOW 20 DMO - AHMEDABAD 133565 BALDEO KUTAR RAIPUR 21 DMO - AHMEDABAD 133613 MILIND DATTATRAY TAMHANE VADODARA 22 DMO - CHENNAI 156714 VINOD DAMODAR SHETTIGAR KARNATAKA 23 DMO - CHENNAI 116614 GOVIND BHAGWANDAS PARDASANI UJJAIN 24 DMO - CHENNAI 145212 SWAYAM PRAKASH KORAE VISAKHAPATNAM OVERSEAS 25 DMO - MUMBAI 165649 SHYAMAL KUMAR DAS GOA 26 DMO - MUMBAI 149595 BIKASH CHAKRABORTY GOA 27 DMO - MUMBAI 145915 VIJAY RAGHOBAJI SONKUSARE KHANDWA 28 DMO - MUMBAI 108218 MAHESH VINAYCHAND SHAH MUMBAI 29 DMO - MUMBAI 157418 PRAKASH RAMKRISHNA PATIL PUNE 30 DMO - NEW DELHI 166673 HARISH HEMANT KUMAR LUDHIANA 31 DMO - NEW DELHI 1 64905 BHARAT SINGH FONIA MUMBAI 32 DMO - NEW DELHI 1 56268 RABINDRA KUMAR DASH NEW DELHI 33 DMO - NEW DELHI 114061 AKHILESH KUMAR GUPTA NEW DELHI 34 DMO - NEW DELHI 164331 HARDEEP SINGH RATTAN VADODARA 35 GANDHINAGAR 156104 SURINDER KUMAR PANDITA VADODARA 36 GANDHINAGAR 165163 KAILASH NARAIN VARMA VADODARA 37 GHAZIABAD 129899 PARMJIT SINGH WALIA LUDHIANA 38 GHAZIABAD 137255 VINOD KUMAR JAIN MUMBAI 39 GHAZIABAD 153705 KUMAR ASHOK MUMBAI 40 GOA 134909 MOHANDAS CHANDU AMIN AHMEDABAD 41 GUWAHATI 132503 ANILKUMAR NANDKUMAR SAHAY DHANBAD 42 GUWAHATI 158475 PIYUSH BARDHAN MUMBAI 43 HEAD OFFICE 163341 RAMAN PRABHAKAR KAMBLE KHANDWA 44 HEAD OFFICE 145725 TAPAN MOHAPATRA KOLHAPUR 45 HEAD OFFICE 124371 GOPALKRISHNAN PARMESHWARAN IYER KOLHAPUR 46 HEAD OFFICE 170749 SHANKAR SEN LCB BANGLORE 47 HEAD OFFICE 155237 RAKESH KUMAR PANDHOH MUMBAI NORTH 48 HEAD OFFICE 167718 BALRAJ TANDON MUMBAI NORTH 49 HEAD OFFICE 168609 VIJAY MADHAVRAO PARLIKAR MUMBAI NORTH 50 HEAD OFFICE 163523 RAJESH KUMAR RAM MUMBAI SOUTH 51 HEAD OFFICE 145462 KRISHNAN MURALI MUMBAI SOUTH 52 HEAD OFFICE 167310 ASHOK MADAN MUMBAI SOUTH 53 HEAD OFFICE 157226 GAGAN BIHARI SATAPATHY MUMBAI SOUTH 54 HEAD OFFICE 170046 VAISHALI RAKESH RATHOD NAVI MUMBAI 55 HEAD OFFICE 169512 RAVI KUMAR BODDU PUNE 56 HEAD OFFICE 162884 VIVEK WAHI PUNE 57 HEAD OFFICE 138532 UTTAM GOPAL PATKI PUNE 58 HEAD OFFICE 164255 SASIDHARAN MANGALAMKAT PUNE 59 HEAD OFFICE 141693 SUBHASH DATTATRAY KESKAR PUNE 60 HEAD OFFICE 138126 DEEPAK SHANKAR PAI RAJKOT 61 HEAD OFFICE 165925 NAKULA BEHERA RANCHI 62 HOWRAH 155952 PRASANNA KUMAR BEHERA NAGPUR - II 63 INDORE 115068 NARSI RAM MANDAN INDORE MID CORPORATE BANKING 64 INDORE 164548 PANKAJ KUMAR SINHA KOLHAPUR 65 INDORE 167047 JOHN KERKETTA MUMBAI 66 INDORE 133582 SHARAD KUMAR GUPTA VADODARA 67 INDORE 156762 SANKAR BACHAR VADODARA 68 JAMSHEDPUR 161902 VIVEKANAND DUBEY HOWRAH 69 JAMSHEDPUR 143331 LALITKUMAR BHUGRA NEW DELHI 70 JAMSHEDPUR 156058 RAMNENDRA KUMAR SINHA RAJKOT 71 JAMSHEDPUR 136052 ABHAY KUMAR SINHA SOLAPUR 72 KANPUR 155268 AKHILESH CHANDRA TRIPATHI BOKARO 73 KEONJHAR 158249 BYOMAKESH MOHAPATRA BHUBANESWER 74 KEONJHAR 156081 BALARAM MAJHI CHENNAI 75 KEONJHAR 154537 CHAMAR BAG DHANBAD 76 KEONJHAR 150269 PRADEEP KUMAR MOHANTY KOLHAPUR 77 KHANDWA 142643 KRISHNAMURTHY SRINIVASAN COIMBATORE 78 KOLHAPUR 130561 RAVINDRA SHANKAR PUJARI KOLKATA 79 KOLHAPUR 127772 PANDIT SHRIPAD KULKARNI LCB KOLKATA 80 KOLKATA 154515 NITISH NAYAK NAGPUR - I 81 KOLKATA 156830 SHYAMAL KUMAR DAS NAVI MUMBAI 82 KOLKATA 150403 SHIBASHIS KANUNGO PUNE 83 LCB - ANDHERI 158383 GANESH PRASAD MOHAPATRA MUMBAI NORTH 84 LCB - ANDHERI 165162 SOUMENDRA KUMAR PATTNAIK PUNE 85 LCB - ANDHERI 163811 RADHA KANTA HOTA RATNAGIRI 86 LCB - MUMBAI 145634 BHAKTA PRASAD MOHAPATRA KOLHAPUR 87 LCB - MUMBAI 115947 ASHUTOSH VISHWANATH GOKHALE MCB PUNE 88 LUCKNOW 146266 KALYAN BHATTACHARYA BOKARO 89 LUCKNOW 127252 AJAY KUMAR GUPTA HOWRAH 90 LUCKNOW 156070 AMIT KUMAR KHAN HOWRAH 91 LUCKNOW 157923 KAILASH KANT MISHRA MCB PATNA 92 LUCKNOW 156859 ANAND KUMAR RAI MUMBAI 93 LUCKNOW 155280 GANESH PRASAD DIXIT MUMBAI 94 LUCKNOW 151431 NAND SHARMA SHARMA MUMBAI 95 LUCKNOW 102487 SUSHIL KUMAR MITTAL MUMBAI 96 LUCKNOW 155461 SHASHI KUMAR SRIVASTAVA MUMBAI 97 LUCKNOW 132335 KHUSHAL SINGH PAHKHOLI PATNA 98 LUCKNOW 158396 AJMAL HUSSAIN ANSARI RAJKOT 99 LUDHIANA 150953 PRABHATKUMAR MANDAL BHUBANESWAR 100 MUMBAI NORTH 150867 NIHAR RANJAN SATAPATHY KOLHAPUR 101 MUMBAI NORTH 128559 RAJAIAH HANUMAIAH GASIKANTI KOLHAPUR 102 MUMBAI NORTH 136426 ANIL KUMAR JAIN NAGPUR - II 103 MUMBAI NORTH 135864 RAJESH KUMAR CHIRANJILAL NEW DELHI 104 MUMBAI SOUTH 149255 PRABHAKAR FAKIRA PATIL NAGPUR - I 105 MUMBAI SOUTH 157338 NARENDRA KUMAR SAHAY NAGPUR - II 106 NBG - CENTRAL - AHMEDABAD 127375 HIMANSHU KESARIPRASAD DESAI KOLKATA 107 NBG - EAST - KOLKATA 133664 JAYANTA KUMAR CHATTERJEE KOLKATA 108 NEW DELHI 115099 VINOD THAKUR CHANDIGARH 109 NEW DELHI 133397 MUKESH PRANLAL RAJDEV CHENNAI 110 NEW DELHI 152545 ASHWANI KUMAR PATNA 111 NEW DELHI 149218 BHUPENDRA SINGH BATRA VADODARA 112 PATNA 148307 NALIN KUMAR SINGH MUMBAI 113 PATNA 156858 SANJAY KUMAR SINHA NAVI MUMBAI 114 PATNA 164726 RAJIV RANJAN RATNAGIRI 115 PUNE 164968 SANJEEV SHIVDAS BAGUL KARNATAKA 116 PUNE 140102 DEEPAK SONU RAO KOLKATA 117 PUNE 146752 RAJENDRA BAPURAO DIRANGANE KOLKATA 118 PUNE 125223 SYAMALADURGA PRASADA ADAVIKOLANU VISHAKHAPATNAM 119 RAIGAD 163379 VILAS RAMDASJI PARATE RATNAGIRI 120 RAJASTHAN 165127 GOPAL LAL BUNKER MUMBAI 121 RANCHI 153929 SURENDRA NATH SURI CHANDIGARH 122 SILIGURI 157373 MD ENAMUL HAQUE SOLAPUR 123 SOLAPUR 127984 NANDKUMAR BHAGWAN ARADHYE HAZARIBAGH 124 SOLAPUR 124768 SUKHADEO SAMPATRAO GAWANDE MUMBAI 125 SOLAPUR 141186 MOHAN HARIPANT ZINGADE RAJKOT 126 VADODARA 114670 SHYAM BHARTI LAL CHANDIGARH 127 VADODARA 156179 LALJIBHAI BHIMJIBHAI NAKRANI PUNE 128 VADODARA 127537 NARENDRA LABHSHANKER TRIVEDI SOLAPUR 129 VARANASI 158696 SUBHASH MOHAN SAHAY LUDHIANA 130 VARANASI 157233 AJAZ SYED HUSSAIN LUDHIANA 131 VARANASI 138229 JAYPRAKASH NARAYAN CHATURVEDI MUMBAI 132 VARANASI 149835 RAJENDRAPRASAD BIJNATH RAM RAJKOT 133 VISAKHAPATNAM 154346 THONDEPU VENKATESWARA RAO CHENNAI 134 VISAKHAPATNAM 145501 ISHWAR RAMCHANDRARAO GIRADKAR DMO MUMBAI 135 VISAKHAPATNAM 153639 NIRANJANA SAMANTRAY HYDERABAD 136 VISAKHAPATNAM 143538 VELIGATLA KAMALAKARA RAO KERALA 137 VISAKHAPATNAM 131310 VENKATRAMAIAH KOMARAVOLU KERALA 138 VISAKHAPATNAM 147399 Y V RAO KERALA 139 VISAKHAPATNAM 146305 VENKATA SURYA GOPARAJU MCB HYDERABAD 140 VISAKHAPATNAM 155378 RAMESH VENKATASATYA RANI MCB VISAKHAPATNAM Category:Transfers